Akatsuki Hamsters
by LuvTheAkatsuki
Summary: This is like the Akatsuki Cats stories, except this time our favorite criminals are adorable baby hamster! Please read and review! Rated T because of Hidan language.
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki were at the forest, also known as the training ground, sparring with their partners. Sasori wasn't sparring because he was busy modifying his favorite puppet, Hiruko. Pein was sparring with his close friend Konan. Kisame and Itachi are sparring on the lake. Deidara is throwing his 'work of art' at the masked man Tobi, while Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting. Notice how I said fighting instead of sparring, well that's because the Zombie Combo are fighting for real since they're both immortal. Zetsu is somewhere in the forest. My guess, lunch break.

"You fight like a little girl Kakuzu!" Hidan taunts. Kakuzu punches Hidan on the face. Hidan went flying through two trees. Hidan groans and stands up.

"Look who's talking." Kakuzu says.

"Shut up!" Hidan yells as he charges towards his partner with his scythe in his hands. Kakuzu easily dodges it, making Hidan lose his balance. Before Hidan can fall, Kakuzu grabs Hidan from his collar. Hidan was going to say something, until Kakuzu throws Hidan up into the air. Hidan screams. When Hidan was falling down from the sky, Kakuzu kicks Hidan over a peak of a mountain. Pein and Konan stops sparring.

"Find Hidan and come back," Pein orders.

"Yes Leader." Kakuzu says, and runs towards the mountain that **used** to have a peak.

**-HIDAN PERSPECTIVE-**

What is wrong with Kakuzu!? First he stops me from falling and the next thing I know I end up here. It's a shame I can't sacrifice that bastard because leader-sama won't allow it. I guess I should go back to the training grounds. As I was walking down the mountain, I tripped on something and fell face down on the ground. I got up and kicked whatever made me fall. It's a scroll. Why the hell is a scroll doing here? I pick it up, and was going to open it, someone called my name.

**-NORMAL PERSPECTIVE-**

"Hidan," Kakuzu says. Hidan grimaced, and turns to Kakuzu, giving him a crooked smile.

"What's up, Arabian terrorist." Hidan greets.

"What's that in your hand?" Kakuzu asks, ignoring Hidan retort. Hidan was going to taunt Kakuzu about changing the topic, when Kakuzu snatches the scroll away from him.

"Hey! Give it back, b-

"Shut it potty mouth." Kakuzu says as he examines the scroll.

'This is a strange scroll. I have never seen a scroll with designs like this.' Kakuzu tells himself. Hidan stomps his foot repeatedly with an anime vein on his forehead. Kakuzu didn't look at the pissed off Hidan. Hidan takes the scroll away from Kakuzu.

"Quit examining the shit, and open it retard." Hidan says as he opens the scroll. POOF!

*****3 Days Later*****  
Shizune enters the Fifth Hokage office quietly. She walks towards the sleeping Hokage, and shakes her softly. "Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake is here to give you his report about his team's mission." Shizune whispers. Tsunade snorts. Shizune sighs.

'My apologize Lady Tsunade.' Shizune whispers as she takes out a blow horn. Shizune covers her ears, and pressed on the horn. Tsunade wakes up immediately by the loud noise.

"My apologies Lady Hokage, but Kakashi Hatake is here to report his team's mission." Tsunade sighs.

"Let him in." Shizune bows down and opens the door revealing the one and only Kakashi Hatake. Shizune leaves the office.

"What's your report, Hatake?"

"There is no sign of the Akatsuki anywhere. Shino's bugs and Akamaru can't sense any of them." Kakashi reported. Tsunade looks outside the window with a frown.

'Strange. Nobody has seen or heard from the Akatsuki. Is it possible that they died? No. Someone would've report it to me right away.'

"Thank you Kakashi. You are dismissed." Kakashi bows down and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Where could they be?" Tsunade asks herself as she takes a sip from her cup of liquor.

**Pet Store in Los Angeles **

"Mommy! Those two baby hamsters are going to kill each other!" pointed a little girl.

_'Hidan!'_ a brown hamster with stitches yells.


	2. Chapter 2

_'__Hidan, you idiot! Look at what you did to the entire Akatsuki!?'_ Kakuzu exclaims.  
_'Shut up.'_

_'Hidan,'_ barked Pein. Hidan winced at the leader's voice. He's getting it for sure.

_'Ooh! Hidan is going to be in big trouble! Good thing Tobi is a good boy!'_ Tobi chirped.

_'I'd better watch it newbie or else I'll shove my-_

_'Hidan!'_ Hidan sighs and apologizes to his leader.

_'Leader-sama? What are we going to do?'_ Konan, the only female in the organization questioned.

_'I do not know, but I will find a solution.'_

_'I believe we should find a solution quick, un.'_

_'How come?'_

_'Because a giant hand is going to pick us up, un!' _

The adorable group of criminals scattered around the cage. Konan, Itachi, and Pein hid behind the hamster wheel. Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori hid behind the water bottle. Tobi tried to bury himself, while Kisame played dead.

"Aww! Aren't they cute Lily?"

"They are adorable! I want all ten of them, Glen!" Lily chirped.

Lily hand enters the cage, and was about to grab Hidan.

_'Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hand, bitch!' _

"I never heard a hamster talk so much." Glen says.

"That's why I want them so bad!" Lily got a hold of Hidan, and brought the squirmy hamster out.

"Gosh they're so small. Maybe they're offspring's?" Lily noted out loud.

_'Lady! I don't think anyone would go through labor ten times!' Hidan screams._

_'I believe this is the work of karma, Hidan.'_

_'Shut up Kakuzu. You don't believe in that crap anyway.'_

_'Should we help him, un?' _Deidara asks Sasori.

_'Nah. The idiot is getting what he deserves.'_

**-Lily POV-**

Hi! My name is Lily Fletcher. I'm in my junior year in High School. My hobbies are, reading, playing sports, and watching TV. I enjoy reading stories online, fan fictions to be specific. My favorite story has to be something about anime. My favorite anime is Naruto. At first I was never into it, until Glen hooked me up. Glen and I became friends when we were both a freshmen. I think the reason why I'm so hooked up to Naruto, is because of that group of people. I forgot their names, but I do know that wore black cloaks with red clouds. I think they were called the Red Clouds or something like that.

I really like the hamster I'm holding right now. He's so cute! I wonder what I will name him. I wonder if the other hamsters in the cage are related to him. You know, siblings? If they are, then CUTE!

"Hello, little one!" I told the cute little hamster. I gasp at the hamster's response. Did it just glare at me? I don't know if I were imagining it or not, but it was really creepy. I brushed the thought away when he started talking again in his cute language. I wonder what he is saying.

**-Normal POV-**

_'Didn't you hear me asshole?! Put me down!'_ Hidan screams.

_'She can't understand you Hidan. It's a waste of effort.'_ Itachi stated.

_'Oh shut it, weasel! I know that, but swearing calms me down! Do I look retarded or something?!'_

_'You might not like my answer.'_ Everybody snickers.

_'Man Itachi! You're so funny!'_ Kisame says.

_'Hn.'_

"We'll take them!" Lily told the employee.

"Very well," says the employee.

_'Leader-sama, this isn't good. What should we do?'_ Konan asks.

_'We do nothing. I'd rather be in the care of young adults then annoying little brats.'_ Pein stated.

The employee put the ten little hamsters into this new cage, and brought the cage to the cash register. Kakuzu stares at the cash register with interest. Lily and Glen took out their wallet, and paid the employee. The employee opened the cash register. Kakuzu eyes widened at the view. The employee got out some papers and some other supplies to Lily and Glen. The young adults signed the paper. When everything was done, the girls grab the cage and says goodbye the employee. Glen puts the supplies in the trunk of her Lexus RX 300, while Lily put the cage with hamsters in the back seat.

"Buckle up!" Lily shouts as she buckled up the seatbelt and adjusted it on the cage. Lily closed the door, and opened the door and sat on shot gun. After a few minutes, Glen comes back and sits on the driver's seat.

"Are we ready for takeoff?" Glen questions.

"Hell yeah!" Glen chuckles.

"You sound like Sakura."

"What!? I don't sound like that pink haired bitch!" Lily exclaims.

Glen shrugs and turns on the radio. While the girls were singing and driving, the Akatsuki remained quiet. That's when Sasori became curious.

_'Who's Sakura?' _


End file.
